Atracción fatal
by HanaIchigo
Summary: UA. Como si el foco sólo lo iluminara a él, pudo apreciar su alta estatura, el cabello largo desteñido y los rasgos duros de su cara. Apoyado en la barra del bar parecía más de lo que una mujer podía, o debería, desear en su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**ATRACCIÓN FATAL**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, forman parte de la obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

En el instante en que puso un pie en el local sus ojos se encontraron, parecido a una descarga eléctrica bajando por la espalda, como si el suelo temblara o un millón de mariposas revolotearan en la boca de su estómago. Como si el foco sólo lo iluminara a él, pudo apreciar su alta estatura, el cabello largo desteñido y los rasgos duros de su cara. Apoyado en la barra del bar parecía más de lo que una mujer podía, o debería, desear en su vida.

Capítulo 1

En el instante en que puso un pie en el local sus ojos se encontraron, parecido a una descarga eléctrica bajando por la espalda, como si el suelo temblara o un millón de mariposas revolotearan en la boca de su estómago. Como si el foco sólo lo iluminara a él, pudo apreciar su alta estatura, el cabello largo desteñido y los rasgos duros de su cara. Apoyado en la barra del bar parecía más de lo que una mujer podía, o debería, desear en su vida.

Tras unos segundos dubitativos, se dirigió hacia él con paso decidido optando por desviarse un poco a la izquierda para quedar cerca de él. Se giró hacia Rin, que estaba justo detrás de ella y peguntó qué quería para beber.

_- Sex in the beach_, por favor -fue la rápida respuesta de su acompañante.

Kagome se giró de nuevo hacia la barra y pidió las bebidas. Mientras el camarero atendía su pedido observó con mas detenimiento el local.

Las paredes forradas de madera y la luz tenue daban un toque misterioso a un bar ya de por si lleno de humo. La música que sonaba, suficientemente baja para poder charlar tranquilamente y al mismo tiempo cubrir la necesidad de bailoteo de las almas inquietas, era uno de los grandes éxitos de... la década pasada posiblemente. Bien, no todo podía ser perfecto.

- Bonito local -decidió Rin, mirándola-. No me importaría venir aquí cada fin de semana.

- Sí, a mi tampoco. Buen ambiente, tranquilidad, -sorbió un poco de su vaso, que el camarero acababa de traerle- buen vodka y...

- ¡Buenos chicos! -acabó alegremente la otra.

Las carcajadas fueron instantáneas. Mientras pedían las bebidas ambas habían aprovechado la oportunidad de observar el sexychico de la barra, y bien, no habían sido defraudadas, no señor. ¡Menudo bombón! Con su pose de "estoy buenorro y lo sé" solo conseguía acrecentar los duros rasgos de su barbilla y sus pómulos. Sumando a esto un cuerpo de rechupete (la camiseta negra que llevaba le quedaba divina) y dos amigos a su lado que no estaban nada mal... se formaba un combo capaz de hacer que la mitad de las chicas del local sacaran espuma por la boca, ya que la otra mitad yacían deshidratadas en el suelo. Así era, señoras y señores.

- Veo que también te has fijado -comentó Rin.

- Claro, ¿cómo no fijarse? ¿Te parece bien si vamos hacia allí? -dijo Kagome señalando con el vaso la parte donde habían los billares.

- Perfecto. Tengo ganas de darte una paliza... aún me acuerdo de la ultima vez que jugamos.

Sin más, ambas se dirigieron a pasar una balada tranquila, con un poco de despilfarro y muchas risas y diversión.

Kagome no solía a salir sola con Rin, siempre que salía lo acostumbraba a hacer en grupo, y por locales mucho más animados que este tranquilo bar. Pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien, así que no tenia queja alguna. Rin, dos años más pequeña, se había unido a su pandilla a raíz de su relación con Ginta, y una vez habían cortado había decidido seguir saliendo con ellos, pues no tenia muchos amigos de su edad. La verdad era que nadie sabia del cierto si Rin y Ginta estaban aún saliendo, pues no eran pocas las veces que habían cortado y retomado la relación a lo largo de los años.

Esa noche, la pandilla se había ido a la ciudad de fiesta, dejándolas a ellas dos, las tardonas, tiradas. Así que, cuando se habían encontrado, habían decidido ir a algún bar tranquilo: ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de mucha marcha ni de ir muy lejos... cuán más lejos vas, más largo es el camino de vuelta.

Inuyasha se había ido de fiesta sin ella. Ciertamente no era nada nuevo... demasiadas veces había sido abandonada a medio camino por culpa de su falta de puntualidad crónica. Pero es que últimamente todo lo relaciona con su novio la tenía intranquila, y tenía miedo de reflexionar profundamente sobre ello porqué no sabía cuán descabelladas serían las conclusiones.

- ¿Te hace una partida, entonces?

Estuvieron jugando al billar lo que les pareció un momento, pero en realidad el reloj ya marcaba la medianoche cuando levantaron la cabeza de la mesa. Kagome tenía sed, así que le hizo una seña a Rin, en ese momento muy ocupada en medio de una especie de danza tribal, y se dirigió a la barra. Hizo la mirada protocolaria a su móvil y se encontró con un mensaje de Kikyô.

Nada bueno podía traer. Nada bueno.

Kikyo le mandaba una foto de Inuyasha bailando pegadito a otra chica. Al principio ella no distinguió nada, las discotecas no presumen de tener buena iluminación, pero luego de mirar fijamente la foto pudo identificar el que representaba que era su novio. Y, evidentemente, la chica de su lado no era ella.

No sé si alguna vez habréis roto un plato. Si alguna vez lo habéis hecho, sabréis que los platos acostumbran a romperse en trozos grandes cuando el golpe es seco y duro, y que por ello mismo, con un poco de suerte, es asomobrosamente fácil recomponerlos y volver a dejarlos en el estante "casi" intactos.

Bien, aunque el plato parece el mismo a primera vista, una vez roto es mucho más frágil, pues un segundo golpe, aunque mucho más flojo, hace que la grieta vuelva a abrirse. Es decir, una vez roto el plato se vuelve más vulnerable a partirse por ese mismo sitio. Así es como se entra en una espiral de golpe-pega, hasta que el plato dice basta y por decencia lo cambiamos por otro de nuevo.

Eso mismo es lo que estaba experimentando Kagome en ese momento. No era la primera vez que Inuyasha se acercaba a otra chica mientras estaba con ella, por eso no le sorprendía, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de aceptar o menos doloroso.

Se bebió medio vaso de golpe, medio por sed medio buscando coraje.

De acuerdo, la foto demostraba que Inuyasha estaba prestando atención a otra chica, nada más. No debía sacar conclusiones. No podía sacar conclusiones. No era el momento, ni el lugar, no podía pensar en eso ahora.

El caso era que estaba allí, en un bar poco conocido, con Rin, medio cubata en la mano y algo de resentimiento escociendo en su corazón. Una canción sorprendentemente actual empezó a sonar, y el ambiente se animó visiblemente. Vació el vaso de golpe y se lanzó a la pista, buscando la Kagome sensual que corría por sus venas.

Rin no tardó demasiado a unirse, su cuerpo más pequeño y grácil se movía con facilidad en medio de una pista no muy llena. Kagome cerró los ojos y durante un momento se evadió. Ooh... podía sentir como sus sentidos se entumecían un poco y el alcohol, que todavía degustaba en su lengua, calentaba su cuerpo. Se dejó llevar por la música, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Vaya, caras nuevas por aquí.

La voz sexy le hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, estudiando el espécimen que tenía delante. Una media sonrisa se cernía en su cara, y la auto-confianza supuraba de cada uno de sus poros. Kagome tuvo la certeza de estar delante de un cazador en busca de su ligue.

- Está bien cambiar de aires, de vez en cuando -dijo acercándose-. Una se aburre de hacer siempre lo mismo.

- No te falta razón -estuvo de acuerdo él, mientra asentía casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza-. Mi nombre es Sesshomaru.

- Kagome, encantada -dijo ella con una sonrisa-, y esa de allí es Rin -en ese momento Rin saludo con la mano, una sonrisa de palma y media ocupaba toda su cara.

- Veo que eres una chica de acción... ¿qué te parece si vamos a otro sitio más adecuado?

Las alarmas dentro de la cabeza de Kagome sonaron. Alguien como Sesshomaru no te invita a otro sitio porqué sí, no habla con una chica porqué sí, no sonríe porqué sí, ni siquiera mira porqué sí. Kagome sabía muy bien lo que buscaba él, y por lo tanto sabía condenadamente bien que se estaba metiendo de lleno a la cueva del lobo, o que lo haría si aceptaba ir con él.

Se tomó unos momentos de reflexión, algo que haría sentir orgullosa a cualquier padre o madre del mundo, pues cuando alguien como Sesshomaru te hace una pregunta cómo esa, pocas son las cosas en las que puedes pensar. Pensó en sus 17 años, en juventud, en Inuyasha, en su relación, en cómo le quería, en cómo la quería... en la foto. En todas las otras veces.

Levantó la cabeza con decisión hacia él, y con la mirada fija en sus ojos contestó a su pregunta.

- No sé muy bien a lo que te refieres con lo de adecuado... pero no veo motivo para decirte que no.

FIN Capítulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

**ATRACCIÓN FATAL**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, forman parte de la obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

En el instante en que puso un pie en el local sus ojos se encontraron, parecido a una descarga eléctrica bajando por la espalda, como si el suelo temblara o un millón de mariposas revolotearan en la boca de su estómago. Como si el foco sólo lo iluminara a él, pudo apreciar su alta estatura, el cabello largo desteñido y los rasgos duros de su cara. Apoyado en la barra del bar parecía más de lo que una mujer podía, o debería, desear en su vida.

Capítulo 2

Intentó llegar a su abrigo sin cruzarse con Rin. Sabía que si hablaba con ella le haría recapacitar, y no quería. Quería irse con Sesshomaru y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, por una vez no quería ser ella la que se quedara mirando.

Rin la interceptó justo cuando se daba la vuelta con la chaqueta.

- ¿Dónde vas? -le preguntó con asombro.

Kagome no quería mentirle, así que optó por decirle la verdad. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y le mostró la foto que le había enviado Kikyo.

- ¡Oh! Vaya... -se exclamó la otra-. Lo siento Kagome, los chicos parecen todos idiotas a veces.

- Me voy con Sesshomaru... -señaló con la cabeza hacia el chico que antes ambas habían admirado-. A otro sitio más movidito. ¿Vienes?

- Kagome ¿estás segura de lo que haces? -preguntó Rin con cautela-. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, no es un refrán que deba tomarse a la ligera.

- Mira, Rin, te he hecho una pregunta simple. ¿Vienes o no? -Kagome no pensaba perder el tiempo escuchando a Rin, sin esperar una respuesta se encaminó entre la gente hacia Sesshomaru.

Finalmente Rin se unió a ella. Cuando las dos estuvieron frente a Sesshomaru, Kagome le informó de que su amiga iría con ellos, cosa que no pareció que tener ninguna importancia para el otro, que simplemente se dirigió hacia la salida sin vacilar.

Una vez en la calle, Sesshomaru encendió un cigarrillo y andando pasivamente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la noche, se encaminó hacia el aparcamiento. Kagome y Rin le siguieron sin hacer preguntas, suponiendo que iban a buscar el coche.

No se había puesto ninguna chaqueta, pero parecía que no notaba el frío de la calle. Kagome se tomó unos segundos para observarle. Su primer pensamiento fue que se sorprendía de no reconocer el chico en ningún anuncio o revista, ciertamente no le faltaban atributos para poder ser modelo.

Lo que a primera vista parecía un cuerpo larguirucho, se revelaba, a la luz de las farolas de la calle, como un hombre bien proporcionado, alto y musculoso, sin llegar a marcar la camiseta pero con los brazos bien definidos. Hombros anchos daban paso a un torso oculto por la camiseta pero que, para Kagome era más que evidente, no podía sino ser un digno complemento del resto. Las caderas se movían con un movimiento sensual que parecía natural en su andar. Y el culo, bueno, los pantalones se...

- Chica audaz -la voz sexy resonó en la calle casi vacía con algo de diversión-. Será mejor que pares tú escaner ahora si no quieres que escandalice a la muchacha -dijo refiriéndose a Rin con una mirada.

Una sonrisa sexy curbó sus finos labios y miró de reojo a Kagome. La pelinegra estaba segura de tener la cara roja de la vergüenza, pero no pensaba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

- Bueno, una debe aprovechar y disfrutar de la vista cuando tiene ocasión. Y, la verdad, ésta es una muy buena vista -¡nada como el alcohol para soltar la lengua!

Nunca había sido una chica audaz, pero Sesshomaru tenía algo que la hacía vibrar. No sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras. Desde el momento que lo vio se sintió atraída por él, algo puramente sexual, libido puro que corriendo descarriado por su organismo. Le hacia sentir, pensar y decir cosas que nunca antes había creído.

En la pista de baile, durante los pocos segundos que habían hablado, había tenido una intensa necesidad de acercar su cuerpo al de él, de apoyarse en sus brazos y susurrarle al oído, de acariciar su nuca y besar sus tensos labios, dejarse llevar por la química que echaba chispas entre ellos y no pensar en nada. Más no lo había hecho. ¿Podría seguir diciendo lo mismo mañana?

Si bien sus problemas con Inuyasha le habían inducido a hablar con Sesshomaru y a seguirle la corriente hasta fuera del bar, en ese momento fue pura atracción física lo que le hizo entrar en el coche. Rin la miró con los ojos cubiertos de asombro mientras, un poco reluctante, subía obedientemente en el asiento de atrás.

- ¿Y dónde vamos, si puede saberse? -preguntó Rin un poco tirante.

Sesshomaru se giró en el asiento del conductor y miró fijamente a la chica que ocupaba el asiento trasero.

- Las cosas claras, chica. Estás aquí porque quieres, que nadie diga nunca que Sesshomaru Tashio ha obligado a una mujer a hacer algo -dijo las palabras con firmeza, esperó unos segundos, ¡cómo si alguna de las dos fuera a bajarse del coche!, y se giró para encender el motor-. Una vez aclarado el punto, nos dirigimos a The Walnut.

Kagome, hasta el momento silenciosa, intercambió una mirada con su amiga. The Walnut era una de las discotecas del momento, situada a las afueras del barrio céntrico de Tokio, era muy pija y con lista cerrada y otra de exclusiva para sus salas VIP. Además, se comentaba que era nido de camellos y traficantes de poca monta. Si no eras capaz de pasar en The Walnut, no servías ni para vender Ipads a 10€.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

- Tengo algunos contactos -otra vez la sonrisa sexy se asomaba-, un amigo mío tiene acceso a la lista.

- Bien -fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Kagome referente al tema.

Rin estaba petrificada. ¿Qué había pasado con su amiga? Una cosa era ir a un bar tranquilo a tomar algo y bailar un poco, pero una noche de locura en The Walnut no era lo que ella buscaba. Estaba dividida entre bajar del coche cuánto antes o quedarse y vigilar a Kagome, que tan extraña estaba esa noche. Finalmente, su amistad se impuso a la prudencia, y restó observando la amena conversa que tenían los de delante.

Sesshomaru hizo las preguntas de rigor. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Por dónde sales? ¿Conoces The Walnut? Y se ahorró las que pudiesen traer respuestas comprometidas, como ¿tienes pareja?, ¿qué edad tienes? o ¿a qué hora piensas volver a tu casa? Kagome se dejó llevar y siguió el juego de miradas y roces.

Veinte minutos después estaban en medio de un gentío enloquecido, con música martilleando en sus orejas y un calor aberrante asfixiándolos.

Sesshomaru les consiguió un par de copas, y acto seguido desapareció sin ninguna explicación. Las chicas se internaron un poco en la sala, en busca de una mesa dónde dejar las copas y poder bailar un poco. Habían dejado la ropa en el guardaropa, junto con los bolsos, solamente se habían quedado con lo imprescindible encima.

Kagome animada por el ambiente y la música, estaba dándolo todo en la pista, bebiendo de vez en cuando de su vaso, no interesada en nada en particular. En su interior, una mar de confusos sentimientos latían en su pecho, pero se negaba a dejarse llevar por el dolor de una nueva traición de Inuyasha, y estaba concentrada de pleno en la excitación que le despertaba Sesshomaru, ignorando voluntariamente la parte peligrosa del prácticamente desconocido y haciendo oídos sordos a la voz de culpabilidad que empezaba a gotear en su mente.

Mientras, Rin estaba bailando tranquilamente, mostrándose cautelosa con su entorno, desconfiando. De repente le pareció ver una mano que la saludaba. Era Daichi, el hermano de Ginta, y le hacía señas para que se hacerse a hablar con él. Le devolvió el saludo, junto con una sonrisa, antes de girarse hacia su amiga.

- Kagome, voy un momento a saludar al hermano de Ginta, que está allí -dijo mientras señalaba al chico-. Ahora vuelvo.

- Muy bien, aquí estaré -respondió mientras daba otro trago a su bebida.

No sin dificultad Rin se acercó a Daichi, quién se mostró muy asombrado de encontrarla prácticamente sola.

- He venido con Kagome, que... digamos que no está pasando por un buen momento -se limitó a explicar Rin-, y con un chico que hemos conocido y nos ha dejado pasar.

- Ya se me hacia extraño a mi que la rata de Rin hubiera aflojado el bolsillo para entrar en The Walnut -dijo Daichi haciendo broma. De repente se puso serio-: pero cuidadín con lo que encuentres por aquí. No estás acostumbrada a estos ambientes.

- ¡Oh, venga Da! Sabes perfectamente que no soy una dama en apuros.

- Sí, sí, no me sueltes ahora el rollo feminista del siglo XXI... Nos vemos por aquí. Si tienes algún problema llámame, estaré pendiente del teléfono.

- Tranquilo... -dijo Rin, entre asustada por la medida y divertida por la exageración.

- Te lo digo en serio, vigila. Esto no es como ir a tomar algo en un bar de las afueras.

Y así se despidieron. A Rin le caída muy bien Da, lo veía como un hermano mayor, puesto que ella era hija única, y agradecía que él no le tuviera en cuenta la intermitente relación entre ella y Ginta.

Volver a dónde estaba le costó mucho más que irse a encontrar con Daichi. Cuando al fin estuvo en la mesa que ocupaba junto con Kagome, la encontró vacía, sin rastro de su compañera. Sólo un vaso estaba en la mesa: el de Rin.

- Perfecto, Kagome. ¿Dónde te has metido ahora?

La chica, un poco asustada, miró alrededor en busca de la cabellera azabache de Kagome, pero entre la multitud no la encontró. Respiró profundamente, y dando una vuelta volvió a buscar a Kagome entre el gentío, esta vez con la inquietud bailando en sus ojos. Empezaba a sentir los dedos de la desesperación amenazando con asfixiar su garganta. ¿Quién demonios la había nombrado heroína del mes? ¿Por qué se sentía responsable de lo que le podía ocurrir a Kagome y en qué momento se le había acudido que acompañándola lo solucionaría? Maldita juventud y maldita imprudencia...

En aquél momento su móvil, olvidado en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, vibró.

"_¿Qué demonios haces en The Walnut? Vengo ahora mismo. Dentro de 20 minutos en la puerta delantera. Sin peros"._

Ginta... Ginta, Ginta, Ginta, ¡Ginta! Oh... ¡Era el mejor! Y Da también. Ni por un segundo dudaba de que el hermano había avisado a Ginta del lugar donde se encontraba.

"_Ok. En 20 minutos. Pero tengo que encontrar a Kagome primero. ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Ni siquiera Ultrahéroe se puede comparar contigo! (L)"._

El alivió destensó sus músculos, y toda la angustia desapareció de su cuerpo. Si sólo pudiese encontrar a la condenada Kagome rápido... La llamó al móvil decenas de veces, le envió mensajes, la busco en la sala, en la barra y en los baños. Ni rastro de su amiga. La volvió a llamar.

Veinte minutos después, en la puerta de la discoteca y con la chaqueta en la mano, recibía a su novio con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Al quitarse él el casco le dio un beso, de los de verdad.

- Gracias por venirme a buscar -le dijo mientras se subía a la moto y se ponía la chaqueta.

- Tienes suerte de que Da me haya avisado. Aún no entiendo qué hacías aquí... -le dijo mirándola con reproche-. Pero ahora tenemos que irnos. ¿Dónde está Kagome?

- No la encuentro por ningún lado. Hace más de media hora que la busco y no sé dónde puede estar. La he llamado un montón de veces al móvil, pero no debe tener cobertura... -repuso la chica, preocupada por la ausencia de su amiga.

- Bueno, no podemos hacer más. Vuelve a llamarla por si acaso contesta y nos vamos.

El móvil de Kagome estaba apagado en el guardaropa de The Walnut. Antes de desconectarlo la chica había enviado un único mensaje, a su madre:

"_Voy a llegar tarde"._

FIN Capítulo 2


End file.
